G-Saviour
| released = 2000 | runtime = 93 minutes | language = English | budget = $8,950,948 ¥1 billion | imdb_id = 0198123 }} G-Saviour is a live-action television movie set in the Universal Century timeline of the Gundam metaseries. pilot Mark Curran (Brennan Elliott) in G-Saviour.]] The project's actors are predominantly from Canada, and the Japanese language version has Japanese dubbed into the movie. It was released in 2000 and intended, along with the ∀ Gundam television series, to be the centerpiece of Sunrise's "Big Bang Project," its 20th anniversary celebration for the popular Gundam metaseries. Its story timeframe of Universal Century 223 Gundam's original story co-creator Yoshiyuki Tomino, who was not involved in this production, voiced his disapproval of G-Saviour at Anime Expo New York 2002, and Bandai Entertainment has stopped producing its 2002 DVD release in North America. The work is listed in the production catalog on the official Gundam website in Japan and the official website for Sunrise (the production studio for Gundam animated and live-action projects). It is still available on DVD in Japan from the original releaser, Bandai Visual. It is unique among Gundam animated and live-action properties in that the word "Gundam" is not in the title, or actually used at all throughout the movie's run. it is not canon see late uc page for details Story The year is Universal Century 223. The Earth Federation has collapsed, and autonomy has been restored to the various territories under the Federation's control. The Space Colonies have proudly shaken off their colonial past and now consider themselves independent "Settlements". In this new power scheme two sides have emerged: the Congress of Settlement Nations (CONSENT), which is comprised largely of former Federation members and encompasses Sides 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, and their Earth-bound parent nations, and the Settlement Freedom League, Comprising Sides 1, 4, and the Lunar Cities. CONSENT suffers from a food shortage crisis, while the Settlement Freedom League has the agricultural capability to feed itself and thus is not affected by CONSENT’s food shortage. When an agricultural breakthrough is made in the unaligned Side 8 colony Gaia CONSENT resolves to seize the technology by force to solve its own food crisis, or to destroy it, unless ex-CONSENT pilot Mark Curran and a ragtag band of MS pilots can stop them. Cast * Mark Curran - Brennan Elliott (Japanese voice: Haruhiko Kato) * Cynthia Graves - Enuka Okuma (Ryoko Shinohara) * Mimi Devere - Catarina Conti (Yumi Takada) * Lieutenant Colonel Jack Halle - David Lovgren (Takaya Hashi) * General Garneaux - Kenneth Welsh (Russell Ishii) * Dieter - Alfonso Quijada (Takayasu Komiya) * Kobi - Taayla Markell (Rei Sakuma) * Chief Councilor Graves - Blu Mankuma (Kenji Utsumi) * Philippe San Simeone - Hrothgar Mathews (Toshihiko Kojima) * Simmons - Brendan Beiser (Kenichi Ono) * Dagget - Marlowe Dawn (Emi Shinohara) * Lieutenant Tim Holloway - Peter Williams (Naoki Bando) * Barkeep - Christopher Shyer (Kiyoyuki Yanada) External links *Official G-Saviour website (Archived) *[http://www.gundam.channel.or.jp/goods/soft/dvd/G-SAVIOUR.shtml Gundam Perfect Web's G-Saviour DVD page] *[http://www.sunrise-inc.co.jp/datacard/card0176.htm Sunrise's G-Saviour DVD page] *[http://product.bandaivisual.co.jp/web_service/shop_product_info.asp?item_no=BCBF-0807 Bandai Visual's G-Saviour DVD page] * ja:G-SAVIOUR it:G-Saviour Category:Universal Century series Category:Movies